Danny Rebus
Danny Rebus is a suave, sophisticated Prankster. He can turn any sentence into a rebus; most of his messages are made to make fun of the Electric Company. Danny is very proud, and often charges the Electric Company with making him look bad, prompting revenge. Danny is also very touchy. In "The Orangachoke", he stole Skeleckian Lottie's Orangachoke because she misspelled his name, calling him Danny Rebush, on her eclipse party invitation. Also, in "Abracadabra Cadabra Ca-Green", he stole the magician Calvero's magic book because Hector accidentally spilled milk on his shoes and when he dried them up with the towel, they got crusty. He is portrayed by William Jackson Harper. And he is very funny and a good actor. Do you want to check out more about Danny and William? Then go to http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2860379/ to learn about William and http://pbskids.org/electriccompany/low/profile.php?c=Danny to know about Danny. ENJOY AND LOVE YA"LL!! Relationships with Other Characters 'The Electric Company' Danny seems to be on better terms with the Electric Company than most other Pranksters, he has joined forces with them more often than the other Pranksters (some combined). 'Hector Ruiz' Danny and Hector seem to be very good friends. Despite their opposing personas, and Danny's clingyness to his friends, Hector thinks that Danny is a great guy, and openly admits to be his friend. 'Jessica Ruiz' Jessica doesn't seem to like Danny at all, and even teased her brother for hanging out with him, even though once in the episode "Unmuffins", she is obviously enjoying Danny's company. 'Keith Watson' Not much interaction has been seen between Danny and Keith.Though Danny did once invite Keith to join the Pranksters. 'Lisa Heffenbacher' Lisa and Danny do not get along very well at all. In every episode that they're in together, Lisa seems to get mad at Danny at least once. 'Marcus Barnes' Danny acknowledges Marcus more than the other pranksters, Manny who constantly says not to worry, and Francine who makes fun of his name. 'Pranksters' Danny interacts with the other Pranksters positively and negatively, but he considers them his friends. 'Annie Scrambler' Annie and Danny seem to have somewhat of a crush with each other. A good example is the episode "Revenge of the Zeros" in which they admire and compliment each other while trying to ruin Paul the Gorilla's banana party. 'Manny Spamboni' Danny and Manny seem to like each other, as they both did a double-team up in "Prankster Holiday." 'Francine Carruthers' Francine and Danny are both Pranksters, however Danny doesn't seem to like Francine. She has manipulated him, and has even tricked him, Danny has even joined forces with the Electric Company just to get back at her. 'Gilda Flip' Gilda and Danny haven`t been in a same episode yet but Gilda`s nice personality indicates that they could be possibly be pretty good friends, but because Francine is in charge of Gilda they may not have a chance to be friends. Family Granny Rebus: Not much is known of the relationship betweeen Danny and his grandmother. However, he has played tennis with her, and visited her. This indicates that they like each other and are close. Category:Pranksters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters